


Dead Girl Walking Reprise alt version

by Scipherz



Category: Heathers (1988), Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 19:18:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13508073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scipherz/pseuds/Scipherz
Summary: Just an alternate version of Dead Girl Walking reprise from a post I saw on Tumblr





	Dead Girl Walking Reprise alt version

Veronica, knowing what JD had in store for the entirety of WesterbergHigh School, was running down the stairs to the boiler room. The location of Jason Dean and his explosives. When she gets to the boiler room, sees JD priming such a device

"Step away from the bomb," Veronica said, calmly and firmly, however calm and confident were probably the last words you'd use to describe how she felt at that moment. Her heart was racing, her mind was taken over by thoughts and other assorted nuances. Jason Dean, having been squatting whilst priming the device, was taken off guard by Veronica. In his stupor, he tried turning around but ended up falling on his ass. He looked up to Veronica, who stared back down at him.   
"V-veronica?" he thinks for a second, mouth slightly open, "I thought that loose was little noose..." he winces at his mistake "Noose a little loose." He regains his composure and stands up, acknowledging what Vern said. he chuckled and then said "Oh this little thing? I'd hardly call this a bomb! This is just to detonate the packs of thermals upstairs in the gym, those... are bombs!" as he was talking, he started motioning to the ceiling of the boiler room, where the gym would be located. His eyes went from a psychotic form of deranged happiness to one that possessed a grim look. A look akin to one with a murderous intent, strangely enough, however, there appeared to be some form of weakness in his eyes. Buried in his eyes, there was a pain that most couldn't understand. Maybe all of this was a cover-up for his inner emotions. Perhaps he didn't even understand how he truly felt. Regardless, as he continued to speak, his voice took a much darker tone.

"People are gonna see the ashes of Westerberg High School and they're gonna think, 'There's a school that self-destructed not because society didn't care'" as he said these words his eyes took a more deranged look and he was smiling. "'But because that school WAS society! The Only place where Heathers and Marthas can get along is in Heaven!!" The fire raging from JD's eyes, which have now gone back to pure loathing anger, was extremely prevalent. During his monologue, he had also drawn out a pistol, the one he used when he offed Ram and Kurt. This weapon was now aimed at Veronica's head.  
Veronica, determined to not let Jason Dean intimidate her, started to say boldly, "I wish your mom had been stronger, stayed around a little longer for you. I wish your dad wasn't such an asshole and I wish adults actually cared about us. About you. Jason, if we had only met before your parents convinced you life would be hell, and you'd have to fight just to stay alive, I could have told you differently. I could've shown you the beauty in this world. Jason... I wish you'd come with me." Veronica held out her hand to JD   
"Well, you know what I wish?!" JD yelled at Veronica, " I wish I had more TNT!" Jason Dean looked away for a moment before Veronica, with her extended hand, tried to force the gun out of Jason's grip. They grappled for a moment before BANG. The gun went off, the following silence was sickening. Jason Dean heard the shot ring out and saw in Veronica's face all that color and liveliness she had prior, started draining from her steadily. JD looked at Veronica in shock. Every thought imaginable racing through his mind at this very moment. But he could only get one thing out before she collapsed  
"What have I done..."

 

JD's previously evil tone had disappeared and in its place was a look of anxious regret. He was speechless as the once animated body of Veronica fell to the ground and lost liveliness as the crimson liquid that once pumped through her veins was now exposing itself to the world in a pool that Veronica laid in motionlessly. Jason couldn't move, his basic motor functions have ceased to respond to anything and his mind was trying to find a reasonable explanation, an explanation that could explain why Veronica wasn't moving. An excuse to attempt to reverse his error and to make what just happened a nasty dream. The crimson blood that was flowing out of Veronica soon found itself at the feet of Jason Dean. Jason's knees were the first to give out and he fell into the crimson puddle on his knees with a slight splash. Jason looked at Veronica as if his mind had succeeded in coming up with an explanation that avoided his loved one's death.

"V-veronica..." Jason nudged her limp body, "C-come on Veronica joke's over... if you get up... I- I could..." he thought for a moment, "I won't blow up the school... and maybe we could be happy without every one of them needing to perish." Jason pleaded, "C-come on just get up and everything will be fine!" Anger and regret took hold of his voice, wishing he could actually believe the words coming out of his mouth.

"V-veronica please.." Jason tried to get a reaction again, but as he did so, quiet drops echoed through the room. Tears were falling from Jason's face into the crimson mess that he was kneeling in. Jason tried what could best be described for him as a warm smile before his face finally came to terms with everything else. Jason checked Veronica's pulse... or rather the lack thereof. Jason's heart, having been broken so often before by his parents and those who ridiculed him and people who acted like they cared but didn't care for him in the slightest, the heart that Jason himself thought was unreachable by any creature before now due to all the pain he had suffered, has once again been broken by someone he was foolish to actually care about. Now his only wish was that the pulse that emanated from his own chest would leave and find refuge in Veronica's chest. But wish as he might, he understood that no life flows, or will ever flow through Veronica again. Jason once more has lost somebody important to him, but this time it was his fault. The dripping was occurring faster now, and its sound was increasing. Jason wiped his eyes and stood up. He finished preparing the explosives, started the timer and walked out of the school. The cheers of the Westerberg cheerleaders could be heard from outside. Jason walked far enough to be out of the immediate blast zone.  
He sat down on a grassy knoll that was a decent distance from the school and felt something in his pocket. He reached inside it and pulled out a bag of marshmallows. He smiled to himself, but this wasn't a smile of joy or happiness, this was a smile of self-disgust.   
"I guess we won't be having s'mores tonight, eh Veronica?" Jason said aloud. He tossed the marshmallows to the side and looked at his watch. 30 seconds remained before Westerberg was to be a pile of rubble and limbs. He then reached into his coat and pulled out his pistol. The device that both was a blessing and a curse. With it, Jason had personally removed two public menaces. While at the same time, it was also what rid the world of the only thing that was right about this God awful place. Jason reloaded his firearm and then put the device to his temple. With tears streaming down his face, he whispered, with the clock seconds away from destruction of the school,  
"I worship you."

BOOM


End file.
